Being Switched
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Two girls named Megan and Jessie are sucked in by the TV into Naruto's world! What'll happen? Adventure, romance, horror, or a new storyline? Is this suspense killing you? Well read the story about the two girls zapped inside the world having no idea what
1. Chapter 1

Zapped Into Naruto's Universe!

"**text"**: Sakura's inner self.

"_text": _What people are thinking in their heads

"**text"**: jutsu calling

Episode#1: A Weird incident…

It was just a ordinary night even a perfect night for a sleepover three girls named Megan, Jessie, and Stephanie were watching Naruto Episode# 4 where Kakashi uses "Thousand Years of Pain" on Naruto during survival training. All three laughed their heads off as they see Naruto yelping in pain, jumping in the air, and landing straight into the water.

"Man, I would pay probably $100 in cash to see a guy actually do that!" Said Stephanie who was still giggling.

"Eww.. Gross Stephie! I would pay 0 to see that gag in reality." Said Jessie in disgust

"Yeah gross Stephanie… Hey why don't we watch the introduction again?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

_DVD Player_

"12 years ago, Konoha was attacked by a nine tails fox called the Kyuubi. The demonic fox shook the mountains and the village called out many ninjas who sacrificed their lives in battl-.."

All of a sudden the lights went pitch black as the DVD player stopped in the middle of the Hokage's explanation about the Kyuubi. All three stared out of space for a second then stared at the DVD player with blank expressions.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"How should I know!"

"Maybe it was a blackout.."

"Oh wait to go Einstein… Now you know what happened just now!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Said Megan.

While the three were still bickering, all of a sudden a faint voice cried out a jutsu and the TV turned on by itself, Megan poked the two and pointed at the TV then they all stared into it blankly look at each other all funny for the TV was swirling even glowing purple colors. The voice came back and yelled out a jutsu that puzzled all three girls.

"**Nippou Kuchiyose Doorway no jutsu!"** **(Ninja Doorway summoning Jutsu)**

A weird doorway opened, Megan, Jessie, and Stephanie were hanging on with their lives. All were screaming because of this bizarre black hole that could probably lead to nowhere or worse.. AN OPERA HOUSE? Jessie held onto Megan while Megan was struggling to hold on tight to Stephanie's sweaty palms… Stephanie was holding tight to the door, the black hole sucked Megan and Jessie while Stephanie was still thinking there was still a black hole involved.

"HANG ON GUYS I'LL…"

Stephanie looked at the two girls and the black hole being gone she sweat dropped at the fact that she was holding on for nothing back there. The TV and the lights turned on at the same time and inside one of the episode of Naruto stood two anime girls that looked like…

"MEGAN AND JESSIE?" She rubbed her eyes seeing that the girls resembled Megan and Jessie she had an evil grin in her smile.

"Oh goody I get to watch Megan and Jess on NARUTO!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Ughh... Where are we? gasp Jessie wake up!"

"Arghh, huh? Is it morning yet?" While yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Nooo... We're cartoon-ish!"

"NANI! Why the heck are we cartoon-ish we're supposed to be in your room having a sleepover, but where is Stephanie?"

"I don't know Jess, but if you keep on screaming some sort of retarded gangsters might attack us from behind.."

The situation was dangerous of course because they were right in front of the Konoha gate at night. They didn't realize the Konoha symbol on the top of the gate because both were bickering about being cartoon-ish (XD) a mysterious shadow arose and turned into a scary person who used a jutsu then performed it out loud.

"**Gamayo Emudan_" _(Fire blowing)**

"What the.."

"Megan watch out!" Jessie cried out.

Jessie pushed Megan out of the way and instead she was blown to pieces but before the fire came, Jessie told her to run to Konoha and get help from there…

* * *

__

Back in Reality…

"Oh my gosh.. Shi-.."

"Hey, you girls asleep yet?"

Stephanie realized that without those two, Megan's mom would be troublesome cause she'll call 911 or die thinking how much of a horrible Mom she was.. So the only way to get her off Stephanie's back was to lie.

"Why yes Mrs. Lee, Megan and Jessie was just telling me the scariest story yet right guys?"

"Yeah, I just told Steph the time I broke my leg at soccer camp and how it bleed, gushed, and had a huge sc.." Said Jessie pretending to be Megan.

"Ok gross hon… Just remember to turn off the light and DVD this time!"

"Yes Mrs. Lee!"

Stephanie sighed with relief as Mrs. Lee didn't suspect a thing out of them she would always buy that lie. But she was still worried out Megan and Jessie because a weirdo just blew Jessie up(00) she still hope they survive and come back early enough so nobody gets all Mc-chucky on somebody…

* * *

_Back at Megan…_

Megan was panting and running towards the Konoha village she went past the guard when he was sleeping. She kept on running for Jessie's sake and went towards Tsunade the 5th Hokage, Megan had some second thoughts cause of how people will think she's a missing nin or a freak that came out of nowhere. It was either that or die trying.

"Hey you! Yeah you with the weird PJs with sheeps on them!"

"_Oh no… It must be some people from Konoha! What should I do? What?"_

"Gomen-nisaii! Watashi.." (I'm so sorry! I..)

"_Oh that was smart… I just yelled Japanese on these people for forgiveness what am I a coward?"_

Since Megan was Japanese she yelled forgiveness in front of two people, but when she looked closer and listen closely she recognized the two people… It was Kakashi and Gai who was in the village's town doing their rivalry towards each other. Megan realized that these two people were Jounins who could probably beat her like a stick, but instead..

"You're coming with us to see Hokage-Sama about this…"

Megan was relieved about this whole thing, because they were leading right to Tsunade except she had a strange feeling but didn't know what it was. She just hoped that Jessie was alive and did some sort of jutsu to save her or something…

_Back in Reality…_

* * *

"This is the greatest episode ever! Woot! My friends are in it but I hope Jess is alright cause I really don't want her dead, but still… WOOT!" Said Stephanie jumping around all excited for the next episode…

_A/N: Gahh… Sorry for the little cliff hanger about what'll happen to Jessie and Megan going to the Hokage parts--… Eventually you'll find out what happens in the next chappie hopefully. Hello to those who don't know me, you can refer to me as the one who barely updates on my Inuyasha stories… Don't worry I'll get around to update all of them at once but I've been moving around a lot and improving my English because I had some bad grammars before and needed to study more… I just hope this story is good cause it took me lots of thinking/editing to create the story. R&R then I'll update the stories all at once…_

_Ja Ne…_

_SakiJiLi (AKA: dogsrule past username)_


	2. HIATUS!

Hiatus.

Sorry guys, but I'm going to be on my livejournal more than on decided to update a HIATUS chapter for "Being Switched" because this is probably the most updated story out of all the fanfics I wrote. Also it shows that I haven't forgotten about you guys or my stories, just need a break so that I can focus on my schoolwork, family, and friends.

Like I said in my profile, post a comment suggesting a new story I should write. Please make an account and post it because if you post as anonymous. I wouldn't be able to know who you are unless you write your fanfic account name.

Add me as your friend, because I'm seriously desperate there.

Saki.

My livejournal address is in my profile, so look it up and post your new story suggestions or a new chapter for "Being Switched."


End file.
